Tempo após tempo
by Shunrei-Chan
Summary: Um pôr do sol que traz lembranças à amazona apaixonada, inclusive a de uma promessa. Songfic Aiolia x Marin.


Gente: Saint Seiya não me pertence (tinha que me lembrar disso... T.T) e sim ao Kurumada. E não, eu ainda não virei cantora e, portanto Time After Time é uma música da Cindy Lauper.

Songfic beem curtinha mas espero que gostem!!

Boa Leitura!!

Tempo após Tempo

Ainda não aceitara a perda, após a última guerra santa, sua vida se fora junto com o homem que amava.

Fim de uma tarde ensolarada na Grécia, e a amazona ruiva, estava onde trocaram os olhares pela primeira vez. Tudo estava completamente idêntico àquele dia, mesmo o maravilhoso pôr do sol.

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
caught up in circles  
confusion Is nothing new  
Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after

Marin, ao final de seus treinos, ia para um local afastado de onde as amazonas treinavam, no meio do nada, ou melhor, do verde. Ninguém ia para lá. A não ser ela, o que a fazia ficar à vontade para pensar e até mesmo chorar, sim chorar, seja pela gozação das outras amazonas mais experientes, pela falta de amigos ou até pela razão que a mais fazia sofrer, a suposta perda de seu irmão. Aquele lugar era seu refúgio. Lá havia um tipo de um penhasco, sentava em cima de qualquer uma das grandes pedras que ali havia e ficava admirando o lindo pôr do sol que a fascinava.

Ela não imaginava que aquele lugar era o refúgio de mais alguém, de um garoto, cujos olhos brilhavam como aquele sol.

Aiolia compartilhava as mesmas dores que a amazona, a perda do irmão, a humilhação dos que sabiam que ele era irmão de Aiolos e como isso repercutia e fazia faltar-lhe amigos.

Conheceram-se e a amizade logo surgiu entre eles, confidências, os dois sabiam exatamente os segredos um do outro, se apoiavam e juntos não se sentiam mais tão sós. Todos os dias, após terminarem seus treinos encontravam-se, gostavam um do outro.

Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

Jamais se esquecera, do dia em que ambos iriam receber as armaduras para defender Athena, cada um a sua.

Ele retirou a máscara da amazona, esta por sua vez, não opôs resistência, ela não precisava se preocupar com a regra das amazonas, ela já o amava.

Naquele dia, naquele minuto, ela soube que era correspondida, não por palavras, mas pelo beijo carinhoso que trocaram. Aquele amor estava selado.

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

Os dias continuaram a se passar, e o amor entre eles, aumentava. Continuavam se encontrando todas as tardes, mesmo que sol não comparecia, mesmo debaixo de chuva, ambos estavam ali, precisando um do olhar do outro, do carinho do outro, do amor do outro.

Quando um faltava, o outro já sabia que era pelo dever de proteger Athena, imediatamente, eles iam à busca do cosmo do companheiro, não é à toa que Aiolia estava sempre por perto para salvar sua amada Marin, e algumas vezes, vice-versa.

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

Eles não se importavam com a regra de que cavaleiros e amazonas não pudessem ter um relacionamento, o amor era muito maior do que qualquer regra, oposição, qualquer coisa.

You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

Antes da guerra, seu amado sentiu o cosmo maligno do inimigo. A última tarde que passaram juntos.

"Marin, eu te amo" - disse colocando uma mecha da ruiva atrás da orelha.

"Eu também o amo...".

"Mas estou falando sério, sei que me ama, mas quero dizer que, apesar de tudo que possa vir de ruim daqui para frente, sempre te amarei".

Acha-se tola por não ter percebido naquele instante que ele já sabia que tinha poucas chances de voltar vivo para dizer-lhe isso novamente.

"Vamos fazer uma promessa?" – disse ele se aproximando cada vez mais dela – "Sempre me amará, sempre estará comigo...".

"Tempo após tempo" – interrompeu-o, percebendo a falta de palavras vindas de seu amado.

"Isso".

Beijaram-se, e provavelmente o beijo mais apaixonado que já trocaram.

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time

E ali estava ela, a amazona de águia, no mesmo local onde tudo começou, olhando para o pôr do sol, tão lindo como os olhos de seu amado. Podia jurar que naquele instante, sentiu o cosmo de Aiolia a abraçando e a beijando, como se ele realmente estivesse ali. E ele estava.

"Aiolia, te amarei para sempre... Tempo após tempo".

Time after time...

Time after time...

Time after time...

Time after time...

Time after time...

Time after time...

Time after time...


End file.
